


Stakeout

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Caitlin and Harrison’s stakeout going awry…





	Stakeout

They should've known that offering to go on a stakeout together would definitely not be a good idea, Caitlin thought when stuck in the car with Harry, doing nothing… well, besides looking out for the meta outside his mother's house, hoping for him to maybe get back there so they could catch him.

They sat together in silence, the dinner they'd picked up earlier from the Big Belly Burger all gone now and the tension becoming all too much as they'd just started dating a month ago and still couldn't keep their hands off of each other… And yet, there was no sign of the metahuman, the atmosphere in the car only getting hotter with every passing as Caitlin couldn't help but think of Harry sitting right next to her, dressed in his usual black from head to toe and looking so, so damn hot. He always did. And she always wanted him, actually beginning to wonder whether this would ever go away.

He wasn't doing any better, honestly, holding himself stiff, already feeling uncomfortably tight in his black jeans, the scent of Snow's perfume only seeming to intensify as he breathed in and out. He wasn't sure for how long he would be able to hold on before he grabbed her and…

"This was a bad idea," she finally voiced her frustration and he had to look at her then, noticing she was playing with her fingers, clearly on edge just as he was.

"Yeah, we should've been doing far more pleasurable things than watching a house. I mean, he might not even show up!"

"I can't even imagine how cops do this all the time," Caitlin agreed.

"I can't imagine why we didn't ask Joe to do it for us," Harry complained, his voice grumpy.

"Joe's too busy with his _actual_ job. We couldn't just ask him, Harry. That would be rude."

"You know what is rude? The fact that we're cooked up in a car together and we can't do anything about it in fear we miss up on the guy we're actually looking for! I hate that he cloaks himself so our satellite can't track him."

To his astonishment, Caitlin started laughing.

A moment later his hand landed on her exposed thigh as she was wearing a dress and the laughter died out in her throat.

"Harry," she warned him slowly when watching his hand sliding up and underneath said dress before it stopped right next to her panties. "Harry, we can't…"

"Why not? The night is ruined anyway. He's not gonna show up. We might as well salvage what's left from it."

"How can you be so sure he's not gonna show up?!" she asked him when he moved closer to her.

"It's late. He's probably asleep wherever he's _actually_ hiding and too smart to visit his mother. Especially at such a late hour. He must know someone would be looking for him."

"Those aren't valid arguments, dr. Wells," she tried to stop him one more time, but she was growing weak. She was too in love with this man, damn her. She couldn't even be angry with him for long since he always placated her with his incredible kisses and skillful hands and…

 _That_ , she thought when his lips finally claimed hers and the hand in her dress dived inside her panties, stroking her shamelessly, earning a moan of pleasure as his tongue grazed upon her own in her mouth, mimicking his fingers.

"Harry…" she said when his lips trailed down her neck, her eyes snapping open, his fingers curling up inside her. "Harry…"

"It's all your fault, Snow, truly," she heard him say against her skin. "Who wears a dress for a stakeout anyways?"

"It's the middle of summer! It's hot and… Damn it, _stop_ ," it took everything from her to say it, but she did, the tone of her voice causing him to freeze with his finger still inside of her and his lips on the mould of her breast.

"Did I… did I do something wrong?" he asked slowly, feeling his entire world spin and not in a good way. Because why would she stop him? This past month…

"No. You're perfect," she quickly assured him, already missing his touch as he pulled away. "Just look," she pointed the front window, not at all pleased, "he's actually showed up!"

"Fuck," Harry cursed, forgetting about his own erection and the need for her while grabbing his phone and hitting the panic button for Barry. "Fuck," he cursed again when a few seconds later the speedster was there, apprehending the meta and the job was done.

Once Barry disappeared with his now prisoner, Caitlin burst out laughing.

"What?" Harrison just had to ask. "What's so fucking funny?!"

"We should tell the team about us already," she said, "and what just happened was enough of a reason. Harry, it's been a month and we're in love and we're sneaking around like a pair of teenagers." He frowned at that, actually feeling offended, looking for a jab there since he most definitely could not pass as a teenager anymore. "This stakeout could go very, very wrong."

"But it didn't."

"All because of my unusual perceptive abilities," she teased him and that might be her mistake since he was back on her in no time, his lips on hers, his hand underneath her dress as he slid two of his fingers into her, moving them in and out while curling a bit and running his thumb over her clit in the same time.

Once again she forgot about everything as all that existed was just him and her, together. She came apart underneath his ministrations pretty fast and was actually quite embarrassed by that. Then she heard him say, "I love you, Caitlin, you know that, right?" and didn't care for anything anymore. All that mattered were those words coming from _him_. She felt as though she'd waited her entire lifetime to hear them.

"I love you, too, Harrison Wells," she responded, looking into his blue eyes, her voice breaking a little with all the emotions she was feeling. "So much," she added when reaching for his face and cupping it, pulling her closer so she could kiss him again.

"So, it's settled then," he said when she shifted and ended up straddling him in his seat, still holding his face in her hands, "tomorrow we'll tell the team."

"Tomorrow we'll tell the team," she agreed and kissed him, never having enough of those beautiful lips of his. Her heart was singing, butterflies were raging in her stomach and yes, desire was nagging at her again. She needed him and _now_.

She did look around first, though and then asked, "Can anyone see us out here?"

"On a lonely path with a single household, leading straight to a forest? I don't think so. I bet the lady of the house didn't even wake up, Barry caught her son so fast."

"Good," Caitlin only stated before leaning towards him again, still not able to let go of his face. She felt him fumble with his belt and then the zipper in his pants before he freed his hard member with obvious relief and guided himself inside, slipping home all the way, both of them gasping and groaning at the sensations as she began to ride him.

"Stakeouts aren't that bad, after all," he voiced his appreciation against her lips, meeting her hips when lifting his own.

"I hate to break it to you, but this isn't exactly as they usually end."

"For us it is."

"Yeah… you got that right, mister."


End file.
